Gratsu: I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by Kai.The.Fairy
Summary: I'm not really sure what to put here besides a warning that it'll most likely get really f*cking sad. I'm bad at summaries
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yo, is an old fanfiction that I'm attempting to rewrite because I used to loooove it. So, uh, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... not even a little bit... -single tear-**

* * *

**Prologue: You're Both Idiots**

Today was just supposed to be an ordinary day at the guild. The kind of day where Natsu and Gray would start arguing, then it would lead to other people fighting, and eventually the whole guild would be in shambles. But, why wasn't it like that? Natsu threw the first punch, running headlong into a fight with the ice mage, of course. The fight continued and other people started to fight to. Cana just yelled at them to all shut up and continued to drink by the keg full. Mira just stood and shook her head cheerfully, too used to it by now. At some point Loke appeared and was flirting with Lucy, that was basically Happy's cue to go, "You're in llllllove!" As Lucy turned and yelled at him, "No we aren't!" It seemed like a normal day until one realized that the Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer had disappeared from the fight. Where and when they had gone was unbeknownst to everyone, but nobody noticed until Makarov split up the fight and asked who started it.

"Uh..." Confused heads turned left and right, "Natsu and Gray, but.." Someone spoke, "Where are they?" They continued to speak, "Probably killing each other or doing something else stupid.."

"Dammit Natsu! You idiot!" Gray yelled at the pink-haired dragon slayer, who was the reason they disappeared. "It's not my fault!" He shouted back at the ice mage. "Tell me how it's not your fault!? Who is dumb enough to lock them self in a cellar with their worst enemy!?" Gray ranted on, fuming more and more. _'Everyone's gonna get the wrong idea or something...' _The ice mage tugged at his black locks, groaning frustratedly.

Now, you may be wondering how this happened. Gray was holding Natsu by his scarf and shouting at him. Natsu wanted the ice mage out of his face and pushed him away, since Gray had yet to let go of the dragon slayer, they both fell down the stairs into the Fairy Tail cellar. How the doors got locked was unbeknownst to them.

Natsu looked at Gray, "Y'know, I'm not too amused about being stuck here either!" He rolled his eyes, "Geez..." Gray shook his head, "Tch... Whatever." Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "Well it just got a whole lot chillier..." Gray twitched, "You wanna say that to my face slanty-eyes!?" He fumed, "You heard me, droopy-eyes!" Natsu yelled back. "Hothead!" Gray clenched a fist, "Ice-Stripper!" Both males had their fists reared back. "You little-!" Gray grabbed the smaller male by his scarf again and glared at him. "You always get me into these kinds of situations! You can suck the thickest of dicks for all I care!" He yelled at Natsu, all he did was smirk. "Sorry, Gray… I don't bend that way.." Gray unhanded the pink-haired boy, "Shut up!"

Natsu landed on the ground and stumbled, losing his footing. "Shit!" He cried out and grabbed the nearest thing for support, it was Gray. "Wha-!?" _CRASH! _Natsu fell back on the wooden floor, bringing Gray down with him. "You idio-" Gray's voice was cut off by Natsu's lips for a moment and he scrambled to his feet, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He fumed, "Wha-? Why do you always assume I do everything on purpose!?" They were arguing again, Natsu sat up and winced. "Ow….." He complained. Gray was completely flustered and pacing about the cellar. "Dammit Natsu! Why do you make my life more difficult?" He yelled.

Maybe it was just him, but Natsu swore he detected the slightest hint of a blush on Gray's cheeks. Which made him place his fingers against his own lips, '_Did I really… Kiss Gray..?'_ The dragon slayer's cheeks reddened, lips tingling. "I-I, eh…" He tried to speak. Gray was still fuming, Natsu _had_ been crushing on him a bit but… He didn't ever think that if they kissed it'd be an _accident_… '_Damn.. If I could, just...' _ He stood and grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt, "Will you just shut up already? You're makin' my ears bleed…" Natsu looked at the ice mage, suddenly shy. He let go, "E-Eh…" Gray rolled his eyes, turning away. "Tch…" He looked at the cellar doors, "Wouldn't they have noticed that we're missing by now..?" Gray pondered, '_They are definitely gonna get the wrong idea about this...' _In his pondering he felt Natsu grab his arm, "Wha-?" He turned to Natsu, once again silenced by the smaller male's lips. "Mmf-!" Gray was frozen in shock, this time it wasn't an accident.

Natsu wasn't so sure about what he was doing, this was his best friend. Despite the constant bickering and magic fights, they were very close and it was obvious. But, were they ever going to be as close as Natsu wanted? He didn't think twice as he shyly planted a kiss on his best friend's lips, a dark blush forming on his cheeks.

When Natsu pulled away he turned around and refused to show his face. Gray covered his mouth, cheeks reddening slightly. "Wh-What the hell Natsu?" His tone wasn't as angry as it was earlier, was he nervous too? Natsu wondered. "U-Uh, I…" The cellar doors opened and the dragon slayer bolted. "Hey! Salamander, get back here!" Gray charged after him, fuming once again. The confused guildies were left to wonder, what in the absolute hell had happened in that cellar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming To Terms With Our Feelings**

Ever since that incident in the cellar, Gray had felt different about Natsu. He was never able to directly confront him about... Kissing him... So many thoughts were in his head at once and it made him crazy. Gray found himself often asking if he had liked the kiss or not, if he liked Natsu that way, if it was all in his head, if Natsu thought about it too. _'Just stop worrying about it...'_ He'd tell himself whenever he thought too much, like right now. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Natsu approach him and probably ask a question. "Oi..." The dragon slayer waved a hand in front of Gray's face, "H-Hm..?"

Natsu smirked, "So it speaks…" He joked, "Oh up yours, slanty eyes." The ice mage sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. Natsu frowned, "So what were you spacing out about dream king?" He raised a brow. "I was just thinking about how great of a kisser you are." Gray closed his eyes and tipped his chair back, noticing a blush spread onto Natsu's cheeks. "Wh-What?" The flushed dragon slayer looked down, "I'm kidding retard…" Gray leaned forward and his chair fell onto all four legs. "What did you think I was spacing out about?" Gray technically had been thinking about kissing Natsu, but not whether Natsu was good or not. '_That would be dumb… right? Well….' _

Gray began to question himself again, about his opinion on the kiss. "Oi!" Natsu snapped his fingers in the ice mage's face once again, "Just answer my question." Gray had a realization, "What question..?" He asked cluelessly, looking at Natsu. "Nevermind…" The dragon slayer shook his head. "What do you mean, 'Nevermind'?" Gray got agitated.

"I mean, nevermind. Forget about it."

"No, what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing! Forget it, underwear prince!"

"You wanna go, slanty-eyes!?"

"Only if y-!"

"That's enough!"

Erza stepped in, looking at each of the boys. "R-Right…" Natsu, who had basically climbed onto the table between him and Gray, stepped down. "Whatever…" Gray put a hand on the back of his neck and looked down. Everything was silent for a while other than the slight clinking of Erza's armor as everyone in the guild watched her walk away. Then everyone resumed their daily actions. "Tch…" Gray rolled his eyes and made a displeased expression.

Natsu sighed and shook his head, propping his feet up on the table. Both males looked annoyed. Lucy came holding a paper, "Guys, we really need to do a job. It's been forever… and I'm almost out of money.." Gray and Natsu didn't even look at her before mumbling, "Mehh…" in unison. Lucy looked down, dejected. "Oi…" She sighed and walked away, "I knew they wouldn't come…" the blonde mumbled upsetly.

_**~~~Time Skip~~~**_

Natsu climbed into the window of Lucy's apartment, "Luuuucyyyy~" He called, only for no response. "Hm?" The dragon slayer looked around and flopped onto her bed. "Oh? Gray..?" Gray looked at him, "Hm?" They stared at each other for a moment, "Where's Lucy?" They both asked each other at the same time, "Tch, like I know…" Gray retorted, "I think she went on that job…" Natsu thought out loud. "Great…" Gray muttered, sitting on the floor.

"So where's Happy?" Gray looked around, "Last I saw he was with Lucy…" Natsu crossed his arms. There was another silence. "Why don't you just leave?" The mages both asked at the same time, and both answered, "I need a place to sleep!"

"Oi…" Gray looked down, "That gets old doesn't it? Arguing all the time?" Gray fiddled with his fingers, "It does but- oh, your clothes…" Natsu looked at the ice mage, who had stripped down to his underwear… again.. "Oi~!" Gray's eyes went wide as he collected his clothes and hurriedly pulled on his jeans. "Weirdo…" Natsu shook his head. "I may be weird, but this isn't my fault…" Gray crossed his arms, not bothering with his shirt. "You, on the other hand." Gray looked over Natsu and was super close. "M-Me? What..?" The dragon slayer gulped, "What was that in the cellar, hmm?" The ice mage questioned. "What was wh-?" Gray cut him off with his lips and Natsu blushed darkly. "That!" Gray pulled away, "What was that!?" Gray crossed his arms. "Well…" Natsu looked down.

Natsu sighed, "I don't know…" Gray clenched his fists, "What do you mean you don't know!?" Natsu flinched, " I don't know! I just- Gray..?" The dragon slayer looked up at his friend, who had his arms crossed and was looking in the other direction. '_Is he… blushing..?'_ Natsu thought, craning his neck. "What?" Gray looked at Natsu, "Do you- are you-?" Natsu smiled a little, "Are you blushing.?" He asked, "Do you… feel that way for me…?" The dragon slayer was sitting up now, looking at his friend. "Tch…" Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm not… blushing.." Gray crossed his arms tighter, his eyes never meeting Natsu's. "Gray…." Natsu leaned forward and poked his cheek, "You _are_ blushing!" He pulled at the ice mage's cheek that he had poked and giggled a little. "You do like me! Right?" Natsu tugged at the irritated Gray's face. "Oi!" The raven-haired male snapped, "Stop touching me!" He twitched, obviously irked. "G-Gomen…" The dragon slayer giggled, looking up at irritated male. "But…" He ceased his laughter, looking up at Gray seriously. "I-I need to know… If you really do feel that way or not…" Natsu looked down nervously, blushing. For once, Natsu was genuinely trying to be serious about something that was meant to be taken seriously. "I-I don't know…" Gray bit his nervously, not knowing exactly how he felt towards his close friend. '_We have been close friends for almost as long as I can remember…'_ Gray thought, '_But is it even possible for us to be more than that..?'_ He asked himself, mind racing about how he should answer. "I…" He looked at Natsu, feeling his throat dry up.

"I see…" Natsu looked down slightly, then looked back up at Gray. Leaning closer, the dragon slayer placed his hands on Gray's shoulders and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes. Gray widened his eyes in shock, "Mmf-!?" Natsu pulled him close to keep him from running, pulled him closer, closer, even closer. Gray let out a muffled surprised gasp as he felt himself fall under Natsu, their lips unlocking. "Oi! Idiot, what are you doing!?" Gray blurt out at the blushing Natsu, "Sorry…" Natsu bit his lip, looking up at Gray who sighed. "Whatever… Idiot…" Gray turned away from Natsu, never meeting his eyes. "Just… Get off me already would ya?" Natsu pouted his lip, "You look cute though…" He said, "Natsu!" Gray pushed Natsu down and switched their positions.

"Ow!" Natsu complained and rubbed the back of his head, "Gray, what was that f- mmf-!?" Natsu's words were cut off by Gray's lips. The dragon slayer widened his eyes, being pinned down by his friend. '_What-!?' _His thoughts ran wild. '_What is he…?'_


End file.
